


Jsi součástí mého života, za který ti vděčím

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: The Martian - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Celou cestu zpátky na Zemi se dával dohromady. Jedl, jedl a jedl. Samozřejmě vše v rámci určený přídělů. Do toho cvičil, aby se udržel v kondici. Začlenit se zpět do kolektivu mu kupodivu vůbec problém nedělalo, a když potřeboval soukromí, prostě si hodil sluchátka do uší, pustil konečně nějakou pořádnou hudbu a relaxoval v posilovně. Těmi nejkrásnějšími chvílemi během návratu však byly momenty, jež strávil rozhovory se svými rodiči. Kolikrát u nich brečel…

 

Emotivně se však cítil i při telefonátech s Mitchem. Vděčil mu za život úplně stejně jako posádce, tady se ale snažil nedát své city až tak moc najevo, nemyslel si, že by to zrovna Mitch ocenil. Bohatě mu stačilo, že si s ním mohl celé hodiny povídat, starší muž mu věnoval tolik času, kolik potřeboval. Mark s ním měl vždy dobrý a poměrně přátelský vztah, jenže když pro vás někdo obětuje celou kariéru… Není v lidských silách, aby to váš pohled na druhého člověka nepozměnilo.

 

Vážil si jej o to víc a jeho sympatie ještě vzrostly, když mu slíbil, že po návratu mu pomůže s opětovným zařazením do běžného života. Nabízeli mu to i ostatní… Martinez, Chris... jenže ti měli rodiny, přítelkyně… A byl by snad i Mitchovu nabídku odmítl, kdyby mu nebylo jasné, že tím staršímu muži opravdu udělá radost. Mitch mu zachránil život a Mark na oplátku spolkne svou hrdost a nechá si opět pomoci.

 

Když opustil raketoplán a stanul nohama na zemi… oprava na Zemi, zastavili se těsně před strojem. Všichni a dívali se po sobě. Pociťoval zvláštní sounáležitost, jako by vnímali všichni totéž, mysleli na totéž. Byli pryč tak strašně dlouho, že nějak nedokázali hned vstřebat, že jsou DOMA. Ještě je sice čekal program "asimilace", během něhož se měli přizpůsobit gravitaci, stravě a prostě všemu, ale… co byly dva týdny oproti 500 dní?

 

Netrvalo dlouho a přišel se s nimi přivítat skoro každý z NASA, Mark si však byl vědom toho, že jej opravdu zajímá jen jeden z nich. A když ho uviděl, už nad ničím nepřemýšlel. Nad lidmi, kteří kolem něj postávali, nad otázkami, jež mu kladli, ani nad tím, jestli je jeho reakce vhodná… Proklestil si cestu a nebránil se širokému úsměvu, jenž se mu objevil na tváři, protože Mitch se na něj šklebil úplně stejně, zelené oči jasné a šťastné. Nikdy dřív Marka jejich výraz příliš nezajímal, nyní pro něj byly vším.

 

Doslova po druhém muži skočil a sevřel jej náručí, silné ruce jej objaly kolem trupu a přitiskly k sobě. Mark mu strašně chtěl něco říct, strašně moc, ale hruď se mu svírala nákloností a vděkem, emoce byly příliš silné a opravdové, než aby se mu je povedlo vyjádřit slovy. Proto se Mitche jen držel jako klíště a tiše se tetelil blahem, že druhý muž ho stále nepouští a svírá se stejnou razancí… V nic víc ani nedoufal.

 

A on dostal mnohem víc. Jeden by si myslel, že mu bude vadit mí neustále někoho za zadkem, jenže… Kupodivu to tak vůbec nevnímal. Během těch dvou týdnů se s Mitchem vídal pravidelně, dokonce mu donesl i pivo, přestože měli alkohol zakázaný, ale jak se dozvěděl, Mitchovi už byly nějaké regule více méně ukradené. Čím déle se spolu bavili, tím více Mark k druhému muži přilnul. Vlastně to nebylo tak k neuvěření, když na Marsu byl pořád sám, společnost někoho trpělivého, mírného a chápajícího prostě nedokázal odmítnout.

 

Nějak vyplynulo samo, že se Mitch stal jeho blízkým přítelem, a po ukončení asimilačního programu jejich úmluva o pomoc při návratu do všedního života stále platila, byť na určitou dobu zůstala odložena. Mitch musel ještě vyřídit určité věci v NASA v souvislosti s rezignací, a Mark se do té doby ubytoval u svých rodičů. Ti za ním také už několikrát byli, zhrozili se, jak je hubený, přestože většinu původní hmotnosti už nabral, i tak se ale ihned po příjezdu k nim stal obětí výkrmu. Ne, že by jim to měl za zlé.

 

Čas strávený u rodičů si užíval, věnoval se dohánění informací, jež mu utekly, pracoval samozřejmě i na sobě, vídal se s celou posádkou, ale… Ale stejně měl pocit, že tohle je všechno jen úvod, že to hlavní teprve přijde. Nevěděl proč, jen se prostě těšil, až na něj bude mít Mitch čas. Jako by všechny své naděje upínal už jen k němu, což nedokázal rozlišit jako dobré či špatné. Prostě neměl ponětí, jak se svým životem nyní naložit a jediné, čím byl si jist, byla Mitchova pomoc.

 

Už mu přišly nějaké nabídky, NASA se snažila, do ničeho jej netlačila, což Mark oceňoval. Po telefonu už stačil něco málo s Mitchem probrat a došli k závěru, že pro začátek by Mark přednášel nováčkům. Předat zkušenosti někomu, kdo prozatím žádné nemá? To není vůbec špatná pracovní náplň, myslel si, zatímco scházel z druhého patra rodinného domku ke dveřím, kde někdo zvonil. Jako idiot se usmál, když zjistil, kdo že jej přišel poctít svou přítomností.

 

Sám by se možná před rodiči krotil, snad nechtěl, aby si něco domýšleli… I když… Ne, tyhle myšlenky odsunul a těšil se z toho, že jej Mitch bez okolků obejmul, a ušklíbl se, když se sám pozval dovnitř. Připadal si sice jako patnáctiletá holka, co po týdnu vidí svého kluka, ale při pohledu do zelených, hřejivých očí mu to bylo vážně fuk. Cítil to, vnímal, že tady už nejde jen o přátelství, že sám by chtěl víc. Snažil se podobné představy potlačit, protože tenhle vztah byl jedním z mála věcí, na kterých mu po tom zážitku s Marsem záleželo, a neodpustil by si, kdyby to pohnojil, jenže…

 

Jenže se nemohl zbavit dojmu, že v Mitchových očích se také zračí něco silnějšího. Váhal, hodně váhal, ale tušil, že jestli se bude s Mitchem vídat ještě víc, častěji, že jednou určitě zjistí, kam až by chtěl starší muž zajít. Dříve by to kvůli pracovním záležitostem nešlo, dnes už jim v cestě prakticky nic nestálo. Občas se divil, nad čím přemýšlí, ale vlastně byl rád, že jen přemýšlí. Na Marsu si zvyknul většinu věcí říkat nahlas.

 

"Teddy si tě vyžádal na zítřejším testu, mám tě tam dopravit," odpověděl Mitch na otázku, co jej sem přivádí.

 

"Ty?"

 

"Řekněme, že rezignace je jedna věc, ale externí spolupráce druhá," pokrčil starší muž rameny. "Teddy mě nechtěl úplně odstřihnout, tak…"

 

"Se z tebe rozhodl udělat mého manažera?" přemýšlel Mark, jestli má být rozladěný, že se NASA zase jednou projevuje jako typická americká společnost, nicméně Teddyho nápad nebyl úplně od věci. Nedobrovolně se stal celebritou, před domem měli dokonce ochranku, a asi by se mu hodil někdo, komu věřil, a kdo by se mohl postarat o nějaké schůzky apod. "Měl bys zájem?"

 

"Jakože se mám o tebe starat?" zajiskřilo v zelených očích. "To by šlo."

 

Mark s poloúsměvem kývnul hlavou. Tímhle se dokonce předem vyřeší téma, jež by se brzy mohlo stát populárním, a sice proč Mark Watney tráví se svým ex-šéfem tolik času, že?

 

"Zabal si všechno, můžeš zůstat u mě, než ti najdeme byt," navrhnul mu Mitch bezelstně, Markovi ale ten nadějným tón neušel. Nenašel v sobě žádný důvod, proč by měl odmítnout.

 

Rodiče naštěstí počítali s tím, že se déle než dva týdny nezdrží, takže se s nimi o ničem dohadovat nemusel. Do hodiny se sbalil a nechal se Mitchem odvézt.

 

Stačilo mu bydlet u Mitche jen pár dní a bylo mu jasné, že ani jeden z nich se nepřetrhne, aby Markovi našli něco jiného. Jako by se nacházeli v jakémsi vákuu… Ne, to ne, protože ve vákuu není nic, kdežto prostor kolem nich byl naplněn zvláštně komfortní atmosférou, kterou Mark snad naposled vnímal jako malý kluk o vánocích. Nepředstavoval si, že to nakonec bude všechno tak jednoduché. Bál se, že se nesnesou, že jejich přátelství takový krok neusnese, jenže s postupujícím časem veškeré obavy pominuly.

 

Mitch se ukázal být někým, koho by všichni lidé po jakémkoliv traumatu měli mít.

 

Zhruba dva měsíce po návratu se u Marka poprvé objevily noční můry. Nikterak silné, posttraumatická stresová porucha se v jeho případě nepotvrdila, nicméně byl vděčný, že se měl na koho obrátit. Čas od času v sobě našel nutkání pocítit bezpečí, jež našel v Mitchově náruči. Nikdy jej neodmítnul, nikdy se neptal, jen tady byl.

 

Občas mu během běžné denní činnosti, jako třeba vaření, hlavou probleskla nepříjemná vzpomínka na Mars, načež buď úplně vytuhnul nebo se naopak rozechvěl. A Mitch tady zase byl pro něj. Mark netušil, jak dokázal vycítit, že jej potřebuje, ale prostě po každém takovém záblesku na sobě po chvíli ucítil silné ruce, jež ho objaly kolem pasu a na zádech váhu mužského těla, do nosu jej udeřila mírná vůně.

 

Dál ale Mitch nikdy nezašel, ačkoliv by si to Mark přál. Dával mu prostor, aby udělal první krok sám… Alespoň tak to mladší muž vnímal, protože Mitch… jak se na něj díval…

 

Právě teď, seděli na pohovce, každý na jednom konci, a Mitch se na něj koukal. Pak se mírně pousmál a opět sklopil zrak ke knížce, zatímco Mark se zahleděl na televizi, jejíž program ale stejně nevnímal.

 

Možná by byl ochoten odolat a nedávat všanc jejich přátelství, možná ano. Jenže to by Mitch nesměl být momentálně jediným člověkem, se kterým chtěl trávit čas, jediným… Věřil mu, dlužil mu svůj život, jehož byl teď nedílnou součástí.

Možná by odolal, kdyby jeho srdce nepřetékalo vděkem a láskou vůči němu, kdyby to bylo složitější, jenže Mitch… byl tady, tak dostupný, čekající na jeho rozhodnutí… Už dávno to věděl, bylo to tak očividné, bilo to do očí, ale až teď, kdy překonal vzdálenosti mezi nimi, počkal, až Mitch odloží knížku, a padnul mu do náručí… jako by tímhle gestem definitivně říkal…

 

_Jsem tvůj._

 

Dlaň ho pohladila po zádech a hladila jej dál, Mark poslouchal zrychlený tlukot srdce druhého muže, pohyb hrudníku a užíval si to nádherné teplo, jež se šířilo jeho nitrem. Zvedl hlavu a zadíval se do zelených duhovek, Mitch se na něj usmíval, mírně, laskavě… Přiblížil se k němu a bez zaváhání jej políbil, sám už skoro zapomněl, jak nádherný pocit to je, políbit někoho, na kom vám moc záleží… koho milujete.

 

Ano, miloval ho, o tom nebylo pochyb, prolétlo Markovi hlavou, když se druhá ústa pohnula proti těm jeho, polibky mu něžně oplácela, cítil, jak se Mitch zachvěl, když se Mark dotknul prsty jeho tváře, zatímco druhou dlaní svíral v prstech jeho košili.

 

Pak si opřel čelo o Mitchovo, sledoval jeho tvář, zavřené oči… jež se po otevření zdály tmavší, Mark se v nich ztrácel, topil se v krásné zeleni, a chtěl říct ta dvě slova, chtěl je vyslovit, ale něco mu napovídalo, že Mitch je už stejně zná. Stejně jako on sám ví, že Mitch miluje jeho.

 

Nemělo smysl ztrácet čas slovy, a tak Mark znovu staršího muže políbil, tentokrát hladověj, a nechal ten plamen, jenž mezi nimi vzplanul, aby hořel dál…


End file.
